planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury
Mercury (formerly named Zip, or simply nicknamed Merc) is the hyperactive, dimwitted, and springy member of the Planet Dragons, as well as one of the nine protagonists of the series. He is known for his incredible speed and generally positive behavior. Merc trains in the art of Dragon Kata, as revealed in the written movie-adaption, The Planet Dragons. Creation Early Design Being one of the first Planet Dragons to be drawn to existence, Mercury had plenty of differences in his early art, compared to his modern design: He initially had 3 freckles on each cheek, and his head was overall slightly-oversized. He didn't have fur, but rather soft scales instead, and his tail was quite short as well. Merc also originally did not have four legs, resembling more of a wyvern-like dragon. Lastly, his rattle-ball looked like a simple, solid sphere when he was first drawn. Merc was intended to be around 8-10 years old, according to one of his final concepts. Biography & History Early Life Mercury out of all the Planet Dragons, in fact has the shortest major-events in his past life (as far as the series' timeline states). There weren't very many tragic occurrences back then, and he was formerly named 'Zip' due to his rapid speed. Zip was a young individual who was determined to take-out any enemy that would sabotage the citizens in the Village of Prosperity. One day, he discovered an army of mutant insects attempting to invade town. Because Zip was too fast for them. Later, the insects planned using strong suits of armor, ready to fight again and take-out Zip by any means possible. The insects eventually became slightly quicker than usual, and even held weapons to their advantage. Their armor was strong, but they still couldn't keep up with Zip's speed. He had the idea of swiping their weapons, and using them against the invaders themselves before they shortly threatened a cornered adult and several children. A certain time after the battle ended, Zip had met Sun, who appreciated his talent of speed and deception. The young dragon was eventually raised as a son of hers, and even taught a fighting-style considered suitable for him, having yet to proved useful for handling foes with incredible speed. Preteen Years The Planet Dragons Like his fellow teammates, Mercury is well aware that there is a foretold prophesy about a legendary Dragon Master. He was quick to train and fight, alongside his siblings, being excited for the upcoming competition. After the Planet Dragons tested their feats of strength & skill, Flare decided on who will become the Dragon Master. Despite Mercury's best effort, he didn't earn the title. Planet Dragons: The Series Mercury appears in some episodes as the primary focus, though he usually stands out as a supporting character. Episode Relevance = Season 1 = = Season 2 = = Season 3 = = Season 4 = = Season 5 = = Season 6 = = Season 7 = Adolescence Planet Dragons 2 Mercury now continues to live on as a teenage dragon, in the following sequel 'movie'. As one of the many dragons under the control of Captain Syringe and UY Scuti, Merc became rather incredibly wild and aggressive. He (along with Mars, Venus, and Pluto) was then sent to search and kill Terra. On a distant island, Mercury and the others finally found her. A battle begins when Mars charges at the Earth Terran, while Merc & Pluto attempt to speedily strike her from midair, respectively. Terra steadily evades them, and as a result, both small dragons end-up getting knocked-back by their blows. Shortly after Mars was taken down, Mercury sprints towards Terra's general direction and tries to shoot a fireball; only to get swung by the tail and comically collide onto a wall. The 4 dragons are then stacked upon each other (with Mercury being just atop of Mars), in defeat. Other Appearances Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Mercury will appear in the non-canon special. Planet Dragons: Platinum Moonlight Adventure Alchemy Adventure Mercury (alongside Venus, Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto) reappears in the RPG-based game, Alchemy Adventure. He was also the only dragon-character not to have his name changed (although he was given the nickname "Quicksilver"), as there is already an element called mercury. General Information Physical Appearance Being young, Mercury is overall lithe and short in terms of stature, only being slightly taller than his miniature brother, Pluto. On his head are three spikes that resemble a mohawk, along with a line of smaller spines that run along his back. Despite being considered the weakest out of his siblings, he is not ridiculously frail. He seems to have a fit body-shape, even though his limbs still appear a bit stubby. His physical prowess most likely resembles Mars', only smaller in size and more round-featured. He has long mobile rabbit-like ears (with orange rings around them) that help express his emotions; When Merc's ears are upward he is mostly energetic, happy, and docile. But when his ears are down (almost to the point where they touch his back), he expresses sadness or even aggression. His tail is almost twice as long as his body. He also has an ebony-colored dog-like nose that allows him to have a keen sense of smell, which easily complements that his dragon-species is part of the Tracker Class (according to the Book of Dragons). A small, ball-shaped rattle (which resembles his signature planet) is on the narrow end of his tail. As far as coloration goes, has usually has dark-brown fur, along with many lighter-colored spots mostly covering his face, arms, legs, and the base of his tail. His muzzle, chest-plates, and tail are all pale as well. He has dark-green eyes that don't change over the course of his maturity. Mercury wears a brown collar, with a tag labeled number 1. He also wears protective wrist-cuffs (of the same color) resistant to fire-damage, as well as white straps worn around his arms & legs. 2015 Update * His voice is now more emphasized on a Cockney-accent. * He has 4 freckles around his cheeks, and he now bears markings that resemble crow's feet. * Mercury's pelt has become more grayish in color, but is still hidden by the dark-shades of brown. * His eyes became smaller, and his ears are also shorter in length. * Many of his extra crater-like spots (as well as several holes on his wings) have been removed, in favor of simplicity. Additionally, this helps decrease Mercury's flight-limitations, allowing him to fly/glide more freely (now that there's fewer holes in his wings). * He now has 4 claws on each paw instead of 3. * The ball-shaped "planet rattle" on his tail has been removed. 2017 Update * Mercury's collar gained a light, primarily for nighttime/safety purposes. His number 1 is now placed next to it, unlike on his original tag. * His gear has changed from simple brown-cuffs, to dark-colored/white-lined athletic-esque bands. * The orange rings around his ears are now gone. Platinum Moonlight Mercury in the horror-special has a larger and slightly intimidating-appearance, compared to his canon incarnation. He still keeps the aspect of resembling rabbit & bat combined, though his legs are more raptor-like design-wise. his pupils are also smaller and his talons are thicker. he also possesses bronze-colored plates covering his limbs and forehead. 'Personality' Mercury is known to be the most hyperactive among his siblings. He does act serious when he needs to, though doesn't often take things negatively nor positively. He also acts somewhat dimwitted, as he doesn't often understand unfamiliar jokes, or pay attention when it comes to daily lessons. Because of this, he is said to be the most raw-talented of his siblings, and would rather live a fun, carefree life. At certain points, Mercury turns out to be surprisingly intelligent, to the point where he would almost seemingly mimic Neptune, though at a much faster rate when speaking. The young dragon seeks to prove that his knowledge can be useful at later circumstances, even it annoys his fellow brothers and sisters at first. Despite being mainly playful and hardly a troubled temperamental, he is revealed to have a limit to his patience, as proven in the episode Circus Monsters ''(season 1). For instance, after being initially transformed into a bat/rat hybrid, Merc stood up to Mars (by sternly yelling at him) when he didn't apologize for his previous wrongdoings, which was something that Pluto wasn't able to do. Mercury also displays an occasional cheeky (and somewhat arrogant) side; flying past his siblings at a much higher speed than necessary, and deliberately adjusting too far in the other direction, for example. All the same, Merc knows that he is not all very tough in strength, and is overall a courageous hero at heart and concedes to recognize whether his intentions are going for the better or worse. 'Abilities & Weaponry' '''Fire/Ice Breath:' When day or night occurs, it affects the temperature of Mercury's special kind of fire-breath. When it is night, the chill will automatically cool-down Merc's fire to ice. In the day however, Merc's ice-breath will then revert to fire again. The fire or ice breath Mercury breathes is not uncontrollable, but he is able to control it only once, such as in the night, Merc can only use his fire-breath at one time. Same as in day, he can only have the chance to use ice-breath once. For more info, see Breath Weapons. Sonic Speed & Agility: Mercury has incredible speed that allows him to travel almost every destination within seconds or minutes. He is also one of most agile dragons, easily dodging attacks and being fast enough to deliver a surprising-strike before his foes get the upper-hand. In addition, he can unleashes a long burning-trail of fire while speeding. Like Terra, Mercury is very swift on both land & in-flight, and is supremely capable of performing various, ridiculously fast aerial-maneuvers. At one point (in Fast & Frozen), Merc mainly had to rely on agility in order to keep up with a Speed Demon on foot. At multiple times, when the Planet Dragons are flying long distances, Mercury doesn't tend to speed ahead of them. Instead, he presumably slows down a bit so his siblings could easily catch up with him. This is exceptional however when Merc faces wild dragons, or enemies like the Savage & the Dragon Trappers. In ''Platinum Moonlight'', Mercury's speed has been revamped much further; now to the point of running and flying up to Mach 3. Global Radar Tracking System: Mercury is able to use his long rabbit-like ears to act as a radar to track objects from a distance. This way, he would be less likely to crash into anything coming in his way while running at such a high speed. Apart from that, he also uses this global-radar to search for foes, as in Weathering Heights, he tried tracking Weather Vain but gets no signal of her after she flew away 360 miles away from the City of Prosperity, meaning that Merc cannot track targets that are farther than 100 miles. Fast Talkative Language: Oddly, because of Mercury's sonic speed, he is also able to speak words at such a rapid rate that it makes him annoying, or simply hard to understand for others. Often at humorous times, some of his siblings get irritated and shove a small object in Merc's mouth just to make him stop talking. On later episodes, Merc is revealed to control the rate of his speech. While he still does have the tendency to speak quite fast, his siblings were still able to understand him better. Fire Chains: Mercury wields a pair of nunchaku-like weapons, called Fire Chains. Hence the name, these sticks can emit a "chain" of fire when spun. When using them in combat, he quickly spins the flames emitted from the sticks in a rapid lasso-like fashion. This is his main (and only) method of attacking with weapon-usage. Despite the Fire Chains' being small weapons, they are decent at not only burning, but tripping opponents when they reach the edge of its short range. The sound of the Fire Chains likely resembles a combination of a wild whistling noise and a loud firecracker going off. Family Gallery Artwork Concepts Mercury2013.jpg|2013 Concept Mercury2015.jpg|2015 Concept Mercury2017.jpg|2017 Concept MercuryExpressions.jpg|Expression Art BipedalMercury.jpg|Bipedal Stance Promos Movies The Planet Dragons Planet Dragons 2 Dragon Universe: Entrance to Reality Episode/Special Covers Other Mercury Mugshot.jpg|2014 Mugshot Models Alternate Costumes Sprites Trivia *Mercury was named after a rabbit. *He is also named after the Roman messenger god of travel. *Compared to all the other Planet Dragons, Mercury (along with Neptune) appears to have the least appropriate wing-to-body ratio, meaning that he is the least likely able to fly in real-life. *Mercury is the only Planet Dragon not to have a major height-change, and remained 3' 7" throughout the series. *Despite having the original name 'Zip', the reason why the young dragon now had the name "Mercury" was because he simply thought it up. Coincidentally, both names can be terms to define something fast. *In the original Book of Dragons, Mercury's page states that his speed is "987.5 mph". This is proven incorrect because it can easily break the sound barrier on Earth (which can cause mass destruction to a place such as a developed-city), in which the recommended speed to actually break the sound barrier is about 767 mph (1234 km/h). In real life, this would be nearly-impossible to do. Thus, Merc's top speed has been reduced drastically, but is still intended to be the fastest out of the Planet Dragons. ''Platinum Moonlight'' finally broke this rule, further increasing his speed to Mach 3 (about 2,300 mph). *Mercury has been once stated to be left-handed. *His signature color is a dark brown. Finding color meanings that match Mercury's personality traits was relatively harder than the other main characters; the only discovered meaning of brown that matched his personality was "friendship". *Merc's global-radar is relatively similar to Venus' sonic-hearing, as both possess the ability to track down targets (though in different ways). }} Category:Planet Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dragons